Oxydynia
|ailments = Attack Down Corrosion Defense Down |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko}} Oxydynia (オキシディニア, Okishidinia) is a Temnoceran. Physiology Oxydynia sports a metallic gold and brown exoskeleton. It possesses four legs, with the upper legs being thin and the lower legs being bulkier, and a pair of large spiked pincers for a total of six limbs. It has pincer-like pedipalps and small mandibles. It has a long, segmented tail with another pair of scissor-like pincers, along with a conical stinger at the end. Its backside is riddled with small spines. Abilities Oxydynia can spray an acidic liquid from its tail. It pierces prey with its stinger and injects them with the acid, liquefying them from the inside. It then uses a long straw-like proboscis to feed on the liquefied innards. This acid is said to smell like vinegar. It crushes, smashes, and dismembers prey with its pincers. It can run and burrow through the ground at high speeds Behavior Oxydynia is a very aggressive creature, attacking anything that enters its territory. Its dark exoskeleton serves as excellent camouflage in the sand of the Desert and Gorge or the darkness of the Sunken Hollow and Swamp, making it an effective ambush predator. Habitat Oxydynia likes to inhabit the cave systems of the Desert, Gorge, Sunken Hollow, and the Swamp. Ecology Information A Temnoceran that produces an acidic fluid that smells of vinegar. It uses the pincers on its tail to hold prey in place and then uses a retractable stinger to inject the acid that liquefies the insides of the prey, which are then sucked out. They spend most of their time hiding under sand or soil, its dark colored exoskeleton providing camouflage. Taxonomy Order: Thelyphonida - Suborder: Acid Scorpion - Family: Oxydynia Oxydynia is a Temnoceran monster. Habitat Range Oxydynia likes to inhabit the cave systems of the Desert, Gorge, Sunken Hollow, and the Swamp. Ecological Niche Oxydynia is a formidable predator, using its acid to liquefy its prey, rendering armor futile against it. It commonly feeds on the likes of Apceros, Rhenoplos, and Slagtoth. Lesser predators like Gendrome, Great Jaggi, and Seltas might fall prey to the Temnoceran. While a fearsome creature in its own right, it competes it other predators like Rathian, Tigrex, Khezu, Raizekusu, Plesioth, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Deviljho, Dinovaldo, Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Chameleos. Biological Adaptations Oxydynia has five pairs of pincers; two on its forelimbs, another two on its pedipalps, and one on its tail. These pincers all have a powerful, bone-crushing grip. Located between its tail pincers is a stinger. This stinger can produce an acidic liquid that corrodes and melts anything it touches. Its most commonly injected inside prey to liquefy its insides, which are then sucked out via a proboscis. Oxydynia's dark colors provide effective camouflage in its environment, often hiding partially underground with the spines on its backside protruding from the ground. These spines are very sensitive to movement. Once something comes into contact with these spins, Oxydynia will attack whatever disturbed it. Behavior Oxydynia is a highly aggressive ambush predators, attacking and eating anything that comes onto its territory. Notes *Oxydynia is based off Thelyphonida, also known as vinegaroons and whip scorpions. *Its pedipalps, forelimbs pincers, tail pincers, and stinger can be broken. *Being hit by Oxydynia's acid causes Corrosion, along with Defense Down. Blocking it requires the Guard Up Skill and causes Attack Down instead. *Oxydynia feeds on Herbivores to regain stamina. *Oxydynia's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Defense Down Monster